


Lies and the Art of Relaxation

by DragonSorceress22



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Short One Shot, mild swearing, utterly plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSorceress22/pseuds/DragonSorceress22
Summary: Shinichi is stressed and Kaito is a liar. Business as usual.





	Lies and the Art of Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [solomonara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/pseuds/solomonara/works) cause she's apparently not sick of me yet! Hooray!

The case file was a thick packet of photocopies – pictures and documents, handwriting samples, road maps, and train schedules. The case had been a bad one, and complicated, and Shinichi was sitting at the desk in his room going over it all for the third time just to make sure he hadn’t missed anything and that it had all been documented clearly. He pulled his fingers through his hair again and huffed out a sigh.

When Kaito came in and closed the door behind him, Shinichi didn’t even look up. Kaito went to the chest of drawers, standing just out of Shinichi’s peripheral vision. “Hey, Shinichi,” he said after a little while. “Come here. Do you have a minute?”

Without taking his eyes from the pages or his cheek from his hand, Shinichi murmured, “What’s up?”

“I wanna see if I’d be able to pass as a professional masseur. Be my guinea pig?”

Shinichi put the file down and glanced over his shoulder. “Why would you need to pass as a masseur? What possible reason could you have to infiltrate a spa?”

“Sometimes rich, gem-owning people hire masseurs to come to their _houses_ , Shinichi,” Kaito said, wholly patronizing. “You wanna help or not?”

Shinichi didn’t move. “I’m almost afraid to say yes,” he eventually answered.

Kaito turned to lean back against the chest of drawers and folded his arms. “Only almost?” he asked with a grin.

Shinichi debated a while longer, giving the case file a lingering look before letting out a sigh. “Yeah, only almost,” he conceded. “What do you need me to do?”

“Take off your clothes and lie on the bed,” Kaito said, pointing. Shinichi’s expression went flat. He didn’t get up from the desk. “What?” Kaito insisted. “We don’t have a massage table and you’re _supposed_ to be naked.”

Shinichi pushed out another sigh and stood up, pulling off his shirt. “Am I gonna regret this?” he asked.

“Well I hope not!” He turned back to the chest of drawers again and Shinichi caught sight of two small bottles in each of his hands. Kaito compared the labels while Shinichi stripped down and stretched out on his stomach on the bed. “Anyway, I mean it, Shinichi,” Kaito added. “I want to do a good job, so be sure to tell me if there’s anything you don’t like.”

“Uh, sure.”

Kaito picked a bottle and came over to the bed. Shinichi was a little surprised when he actually drew a sheet up over Shinichi’s legs and hips, then helped him adjust the pillow until he was comfortable.

Shinichi let his eyes close for a moment. “You’re being oddly professional,” he murmured.

“Of course,” Kaito answered, and his voice was soft and easy.

Shinichi felt the bed dip a little at his side as Kaito sat on the edge of the mattress. _It’s too bad we_ don’t _have a massage table,_ he thought vaguely. _It’ll be difficult for him to maneuver like this._

But then Kaito’s fingers settled onto his shoulders and he let that thought slip away. Kaito’s hands were warm on his skin, and a subtle scent was ebbing over him. It reminded him of books and armchairs and the low evening light on the horizon just after the sun disappears. He breathed out a sigh.

For a while, part of Shinichi’s brain tried to give some attention to the pressure and rhythm and skill of the hands working at his back. Kaito _had_ asked him to speak up if anything seemed wrong but… Shinichi never uttered one word.

“Hey. Shinichi,” Kaito whispered after a while, still pressing smooth and steady into Shinichi’s back. “Are you asleep?” He smiled at Shinichi’s fuzzy, murmured denial. “Is this okay? Is there anywhere you want me to focus on?”

Another vague negative. Then, gradually, “You are the worst kind of liar.”

Kaito’s hands paused for just a moment. “Is that so?” he replied, starting up again.

“Because,” Shinichi insisted, but any force it could have had was swallowed by the pillow pressed against his cheek. “You didn’t say a damn thing that wasn’t true. You wanted to see if you could pass as a masseur. True. Rich people hire masseurs. True. You wanted to use me as a guinea pig. True. …You have absolutely no intention of trying to pass as a professional masseur any time in the foreseeable future. Also true.”

Kaito breathed out a quiet laugh. “Well… I have clearly failed here.” Shinichi groaned some wordless disagreement as Kaito worked a little harder at his back. “I mean,” he continued, a smirk tugging at his lips. “I would have preferred if you had gotten so relaxed you couldn’t deduce a damn thing.”

“It sounds like you’re trying to turn my brain into mush or something,” Shinichi grumbled into the pillow. “Doesn’t work like that.”

“Then… you really _are_ relaxed?”

Shinichi moaned softly in reply and Kaito was compelled to lean over him and touch a kiss to his shoulder even as his hands continued their work. Leaning in that close, he could hear Shinichi breathe out a contented sigh.

“Well,” Kaito whispered. “I’ll take that as a yes. And a success, if you don’t mind,” he added, smiling.

“You know, you don’t have to worry so much.”

Kaito paused again, barely noticeable, then murmured back, “It’s not worry.” He smiled down at Shinichi, warm and fond. “I wouldn’t call it that.” _And don’t try to tell me I don’t have to love you so much. Never gonna happen, Tantei-kun._

Shinichi let out another soft sigh, fully relaxed in Kaito’s hands. “Thanks, Kaito.”

**Author's Note:**

> I FINISHED CHAPTER ONE OF TALES OF TRAVEL OMG YAAAAY!!! *flails* 
> 
> Now chapter two is being difficult... typical >.< lol
> 
> Anyway, wrote this cause I needed to relax. Fluff is good. Wooo~


End file.
